This invention relates generally to a structural panel, and particularly to such a panel for use as a modular wall unit in a building.
A typical structure for a wall in a building utilizes wooden (or sometimes metal) uprights (studs) spaced at intervals, which are connected at the ceiling and floor. These uprights are then covered with wall panels or facing of any of a wide variety of types, such as dry wall board, plywood, and the like. The wall panels are attached to the uprights by means of nails or glue.
As an alternative to building the walls at the building site in this manner, prefabricated wall units may be formed off site and then assembled to form the building. An internal structure of each such unit is covered with an appropriate facing. When such units are being transported or put into place in the building structure, it is common that they undergo considerable forces and torques, the resulting stresses weakening the units. Many existing prefabricated wall units are not strong enough to withstand such handling without being damaged. Additionally, because of this lack of strength, many such units require that considerable additional structure be used when they are installed into a building.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved structural interlock frame system and panels therefore that have a particularly high strength and resistance to deformation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which is well suited for use as modular walls in a building.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system which requires a minimum of additional framing or other structural strength when installed to form a portion of a building.